Yugi wins a free trip to a theme park
by beautiful-dreamer101
Summary: Yugi wins a free trip to a theme park for as many people as he wishes. But there a problem, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are going. Will the madness ever end? Chapter 7 up!
1. Winning the prize

Chapy 1  
Winning the prize

* * *

Zoe:Just to get somethings straight, I don't own ygo and I wish I did and A/N stands for authors notes. Ok  


* * *

Yami: What gona happen in this chapter.   
  
Zoe: You'll see :-)   
  
Seto: Well it has to be good   
  
Zoe: Don't worry about it. Although Tea should worry. (Even more evil  
grin) :-)   
  
Tea: I'm not gona like this   
  
Zoe: Well duuuurrrr!! It full of Tea bashing.   
  
Tea: Great (--)   
  
Zoe: Ok on with the first chapter 

* * *

#####At the game shop######  
(Yugi and Yami are sat on the sofa in the living room watching the TV, which  
isn't even on.)  


Yugi: I'm bored Yami

  
  
Yami: Your not alone (sighs)   
  
Yugi: I want to go on holiday to somewhere but here.   
  
(Grampa yells from the kitchen)  
Grampa: YUGI THERES A LETTER HERE FOR YOU!!!!   
  
Yugi: Yay something to do. (Gets up and legs into the kitchen at lighting  
speed)   
  
(Yami is left in the living room still staring at the TV)   
  
Yami: Should I go see what it is..............why should I? Yugi is just gona come  
back if it's anything exci-   
  
Yugi: YAMI GHEESS WHAT!!! (Running back into the living room at the same  
speed as before) I have won a free holiday for as many friend as you like  
to go to this theme park in the USA.   
  
Yami: Great this will give us something to do. Urrr one thing though who's  
coming and how the fuck are we gona get there?   
  
Yugi: It says in the letter that the transport is a ............... that's just great  
you have to get there by yourself.   
  
Yami: Typical (--)   
  
Yugi: I think I will invite Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Serenity,  
Mai, Marik, Yami Marik, Bakura and Yami Bakura.   
  
Yami: This is gona be one hell of a holiday. (--U)   
  
Yugi: I'll go ring everyone (Runs over to the phone) I'll also ask if Seto  
can take us there. He's rich enough to have a plane or something like that.  
(Picks up the phone and starts to dial Seto's number The phone starts  
to ring)   
  
(Mokuba picks up the phone)  
Mokuba: Heeeeellllllllllloooooooo!! (In a singing voice)   
  
Yugi: Hi Mokuba is Seto there.   
  
Mokuba: Sure he is!! I'll go get him. (Puts down the phone and starts to  
shout down the hall) Seto!!! Yugi is on the phone and wants to talk to  
you!!!   
  
Seto: (Hearing Seto reply) What the fuck does Yugi want with me!!! Doesn't  
he know that I'm always busy!!!   
  
Mokuba: Ask him then!!!   
  
(Seto gets off his chair and walks to the phone and picks it up.)  
Seto: What do you want?   
  
Yugi: Urrr...ummm... do you want to come with use to a theme park in the USA.  
Mokuba can come to.   
  
Seto: Fine then.   
  
Yugi: One small problem can you take use there in one of you fancy planes  
or something because I didn't get free travel with the prize.   
  
Seto: Trust them not to put free travel in. Fine but this better be a good  
holiday or else.   
  
Yugi: (gulp) Ok then. Thanks a- (Seto had already hung up lot.) (--U)  
Charming. (Puts the phone down)   
  
Yami: Are they coming?   
  
Yugi: Of course they are and they are also taking us. Right the next  
caller!!   
  
(A/N I'm gona skip a few callers to save time. Soz)   
  
(After calling Tristan, Tea, Joey and Serenity and Mai, there were 4 people  
to ask left.)  
Yugi: Alright Yami it's your turn to call the last few people.   
  
Yami: (((OO))) You are kidding me. I am not gona call the tomb robber or  
that psycho and their hirakis. You invite them to come not me.   
  
Yugi: But it will give you something to do. You look extremely bored when I  
was calling everyone else.   
  
Yami: Just because you're afraid of them you want me to call them for you.   
  
Yugi: I do not!!! And besides the way your reacting, you're the one who is  
afraid of them.   
  
Yami: Am not!!!!   
  
Yugi: Prove it then!!!   
  
Yami: Fine I will!!! (Walk up to the phone and picks it up. Stops then  
turns round to Yugi) What are their numbers again?   
  
Yugi: (Anime fall) There in the phone book next to you.   
  
Yami: (Turns round to see the phone book) Whooopppss!!!   
  
(Yami start to flick through the phone book and finds the number. Then he  
starts to dial the numbers. The phone starts to ring.)  
Yami: (In thought) Ohh Ra please don't let them come.   
  
Yami Marik: WHAT DO YOU WANT?????!!!!   
  
Yami: (Pulling the receiver away from his ear because he had shouted so  
loud down the phone. Then Yami puts it back) Ummmmm......urrrrrrrr...   
  
Yami Marik: Spit it out!!! I demand to know who you are!!!   
  
Yami: Errrrr its Yami here.   
  
Yami Marik: Aaaa pharaoh!!! What do you want?   
  
Yami: Do you and your hiraki want to go to a theme park?   
  
Yami Bakura: (Screaming down the corridor) For Ra's sake, who's on the  
phone and hurry up will you???!!!!   
  
Yami: (--U) Is Yami Bakura there too?   
  
Yami Marik: Who wants to know?   
  
Yami: Well go ask him if he and his hiraki wants to come too.   
  
Yami Marik: You're not the boss of me!!!   
  
Yami: But I am the Pharaoh.   
  
Yami Marik: You have a point.   
  
Yami: (--U)   
  
Yami Marik: (Puts the phone down fro his ear and shouts back down the  
corridor) Yami Bakura!!! Do you and your wimpy hiraki want to go to this  
theme park wherever it is!!!   
  
Yami Bakura: (Replying) Sure!!! Maybe we can see some people fall off a  
roller coaster and die!!!   
  
Yami Marik: Fine I will tell the pharaoh!!! (Puts the phone back to his  
ear) He said yes.   
  
Yami: I know. I heard the whole sentence. You better not send anyone to the  
Shadow Realm or else.   
  
Yami Marik: Or else what?   
  
(Yami hung up the phone)  
Yami Marik: I take it as a "Something horrible" then. (Put the phone down)   
  
#####Back in Yugi's house######  
Yugi: Are they coming?   
  
Yami: You know they won't refuse an offer like that. All the more to see  
people get killed or seriously injured.   
  
Yugi: Great!!! This is going to be the best holiday ever!!!   
  
Yami: Nope, this is going to be the holiday from hell and we are all going  
to die a horrible, horrible death. (--U)

* * *

Seto: Well that was a waste of time.

  
  
Zoe: Really I had to add the characters in, so don't argue with me. I know  
what I'm doing.   
  
Yami: She does have point.   
  
Seto: Also at the beginning you said there is going to be Tea bashing.   
  
Tea: Yay I wasn't killed!!!   
  
Zoe: Wait till the next chapter. :-)   
  
Tea: (oO) Oh no.   
  
Zoe: Oh yes. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! See you next time peeps!!!   
  
Yami: And don't forget to read and review.   
  
Zoe: Thanx 


	2. Going by plane

Chapter 2  
All aboard!!!!  


* * *

  
  
Seto: You better have some Tea bashing.   
  
Zoe: God will you ever SHUT UP!!!!!   
  
Seto: Not my problem.   
  
Zoe: Ok I will change your personality so that you are gay and you love  
dancing to the Barbie girl song.   
  
Seto: (cowers) I'll be quite.   
  
Zoe: That what I like to see . Now you must do the disclaimer for me.   
  
Seto: No   
  
Zoe: Please?   
  
Seto: No   
  
Zoe: For me?   
  
Seto: No   
  
Zoe: Looks like you do love dancing to the Barbie girl song.   
  
Seto: ((((OO)))))   
  
Zoe: I can hear the song.   
  
Seto: Alright I'll do it (--)   
  
Zoe: Good. Now say it!!!   
  
Seto: She doesn't own YGO.   
  
Zoe: And?   
  
Seto: And she wished she did.   
  
Zoe: I love it when things go my way   


* * *

####At the airport####  
Yugi: Is everyone here?

  
  
Yami: (Counting everyone) Nope still one person missing and that's Tea.   
  
Tristan: Shouldn't we wait for her?   
  
Seto: Nobody cares about her.   
  
Serenity: Yer she would only make up one those friendship speeches.   
(Imitates Tea's voice) Friendship can concur the world, blab blab blab.   
  
Seto: Please can we just get on the plane?   
  
Mai: What a second, the rest of my luggage isn't here yet.   
  
Joey: (OO) But you already have 5 suitcases with you.   
  
Mai: So?   
  
Joey: We are only going for 2 nights.   
  
Mai: So?   
  
Yugi: As soon as we get there, we go straight to the hotel for the night.  
Then in the morning we go to the theme park for the day. Afterwards we go  
back to the hotel and in the morning we come back ho- (Mai cuts Yugi off)   
  
Mai: Hay it's the rest of my luggage. (A lorry pulls up beside them)   
  
Everyone but Mai: ((((((((((OO)))))))))))))   
  
Seto: We would need another 10 planes to fit that luggage in.   
  
Mai: Then get another 10 planes. I'm not leaving without it.   
  
Everyone but Mai: :-)   
  
Yami Bakura: If you want to come you will leave the luggage behind.   
  
Mai: But, but, but that's not fair.   
  
Yami Bakura: Take it or leave it.   
  
Mai: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. (walks onto the plane real pissed off)   
  
Seto: Finally were getting on the plane (walks into the plane)  
(Everyone follows Seto into the plane. At the back of the queue Yami, Yami  
Marik and Yami Bakura we waiting)   
  
Yami: (Jumps in front of Yami Bakura) Pharaohs goes first not Tomb  
Robbers.   
  
Yami Bakura: (Grabs Yami then pulls him down to the ground on his ass) I  
don't think so Pharaoh. Hehehehehehe.   
  
Yami Marik: And I think I should go first. (Grabs Yami Bakura and throws  
him on top of Yami)   
  
Yami: Get your fat ass off me tomb robber. (Pushes Yami Bakura off and  
makes a lung at Yami Marik) Nobody goes first but me. (Grabs hold of Yami  
Marik and starts to beat the crap out of him)   
  
Yami Bakura: I want to be a part of this. (Jumps at Yami then starts to  
punch him)  
(The hirakis came running out of the plane and grabbed their Yamis.)   
  
Yami: Yugi!!! Let go of me!!!   
  
Yami Marik: If you don't let me go I will kill you!!!   
  
Yami Bakura: Same here!!!   
  
Yugi: I want a peaceful holiday without people beating the crap out of each  
other and people getting sent to the Shadow Realm!!! Ok. SO DON'T FIGHT!!!!   
  
(The hirakis let go of their Yamis)   
  
Yami: Fine then. (Walks into the plane)   
  
Yami Bakura: Just keep that fucking pharaoh away from me. (Walks into the  
plane after Yami)   
  
Yami Marik: Whatever. Not that I keep promises though. (Walks into the  
plane)   
  
Bakura: This holiday is going to disaster. (--)   
  
Marik: Same. (Sighs)   
  
(Everyone walks into the plane)   
  
(A/N Yay it's the Tea bashing bit. It came to me in a dream.)   
  
(Everyone had sat down in there seats and the plane was making its way down  
the runway, then all of a sudden Tea jumped out from nowhere and stood in  
the runway.)   
  
Tea: WAIT!!!! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!!!!! (Starts to wave her hands in the  
air)   
  
####Inside the plane####  
Pilot: Mr Seto there is a girl in the runway.   
  
Seto: (Comes in the pilots cabin) What???!!!!   
  
Pilot: Should I stop?   
  
Seto: (Squints his eyes for a few seconds) Why should we? Its only Tea?  
Ohh well just keep going. (Leaves the cabin and returns to his seat)   
  
Pilot: Yes sir.   
  
####Back outside####  
Tea: WAIT!!! (Still waving her hands in the air) FRIENDS DON'T LEAVE EACH  
OTHER BEHIND!!!!   
  
(Plane comes full speed down the runway)   
  
Tea: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!   
  
#####Back inside again######  
(BANG!!!!!!)   
  
Yami: (((((((((((OO)))))))))))) Shit!!!! What the fuck was  
that????!!!!!   
  
Seto: Don't worry it was only Tea getting hit by the plane at full speed.   
  
Everyone: Ohhhh!! That's ok 

.   
Yugi: I'm gona get some sleep for now. Yami could you wake me up when we  
are there.

  
  
Yami: Sure. Night.   
  
Yugi: Thanks Falls asleep  


* * *

  
  
Seto: Thank you for the Tea bashing. Now I will shut up.   
  
Zoe: And it is about time to. (--)   
  
Yami: Yer thanks for that.   
  
Zoe: Wow!!! I'm really loved!!! (Sniff)   
  
Yami: Ok don't get too emotional.   
  
Zoe: Don't worry, I won't.   
  
Yami: One small problem.   
  
Zoe: What?   
  
Yami: Its too short.   
  
Zoe: Ohhh whoooppps. Well us talking is making it longer, so there.   
  
Yami: You can always win an argument.   
  
Zoe: I know.   
  
Yami: (--U)   
  
Yugi: I have a funny feeling that I'm not going to like the beginning part  
of the next chapter.   
  
Zoe: (OOU) 


	3. Getting off the plane

Chapter 3  
Getting off the plane

* * *

  
  
Zoe: I don't own YGO and I wish I did.   
  
Yugi: I still have that funny feeling that something is gona happen to me.   
  
Zoe: (Oo)   
  
Yami: Don't worry Yugi she won't do anything to hurt or embarrass you.   
  
She's too kind to do that to you.   
  
Zoe: Geeee thanks Yami :-)   
  
Yugi: To you maybe, but not me.   
  
Zoe: What you don't trust me?   
  
Yugi: Well...... urrrrrr......   
  
Zoe: You don't trust me. (Turns away)(Sniff)   
  
Yami: Don't worry he didn't mean it. (Hugs Zoe)(Glares at Yugi)   
  
Zoe: You're so kind. On with the chappy.

* * *

  
  
#####On the plane######  
Yami: Yugi. Yugi! Yugi!! YUGI!!!   
  
Yugi: Five more minuets Yami. (Falls back asleep)   
  
Yami: (--U)   
  
Yami Bakura: Hehe this should wake him up. (Pulls out of his bag a bottle  
of cold water and tips it over Yugi)   
  
Yugi: (--O--) (--) (OO) What the? Why am I wet? (Turns to Yami)   
  
Yami: (OO) Don't look at me like that. It wasn't me.   
  
Yami Bakura: Hehehehehehehe!!   
  
Yami Marik: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!! Good one!!   
  
Serenity: That wasn't very nice. (Turns to Yami Bakura) Plus the fact your  
laughing scares me.   
  
Yami Bakura: I can do a lot scarier things than that.   
  
Joey: (Stands up) Don't even try it!!   
  
Seto: Sit down you mutt the plane is landing!! That goes for all of you lot  
too and put your seat belts on!! (Joey sits down and puts on his seat belt)   
  
Yami Marik: Why should we? I want to see someone get hurt. :-)   
  
Mai: I don't want to know what he has done with the breaks on this plane.   
  
Tristan: Probably sabotaged them while we weren't looking. By the way where  
is Bakura?   
  
Yami Bakura: Taking a piss.   
  
Seto: Its too late to get him now, so let him stay in there until the plane  
has landed.   
  
Yami: Just out of curiosity. Why are you concerned about other people's  
safety? Last time I checked you did everything for yourself.   
  
Seto: Do you know how much money I would lose if someone were to sue me for  
an injury on my plane?   
  
Yami: So it is for your selfish purposes.   
  
Seto: No. It's for the safety of my money.   
  
Everyone but Seto: (--U)   
  
(5 mins later)   
  
(The plane is about to land and Bakura is still in the toilet.)   
  
(A/N How long does it take to have a piss anyway? Oh well.)   
  
(The plane hits the tarmac for the first time and create a gigantic bump. A  
few seconds later Bakura comes flying out of the toilet with his trousers  
and boxers around his ankles)   
  
Everyone: ((((((((OO))))))))   
  
(Looking very embarrassed and turning bright red, Bakura got up and TRIED  
run back to the toilet only to get tripped up by his trousers and fall back  
to the ground again.)   
  
Everyone: (((((((((((((((((OO))))))))))))))))))))))))   
  
(Bakura then crawls back to the toilet and shuts the door.)   
  
Yami: (In shock) Well that was...........................................................................................................................  
unexpected.   
  
(2 mins later when the plane has landed)   
  
Yugi: Are we all ready to go to the hotel?   
  
Everyone: Yep!!   
  
Joey: But what about Bakura? He hasn't come out of that toilet since we  
have landed.   
  
Mai: You wouldn't come out after you had embarrassed yourself by falling  
out of a toilet, with your trousers around your ankles in front of your  
friends. I certainly wouldn't.   
  
Tristan: Should we break the door down then and drag him out?   
  
Seto: Don't be stupid!!   
  
Joey: (Walks up to the toilet door and knocks) Come on Bakura were going.   
  
Bakura: (From inside) You go ahead. I'll stay here and wait till you come  
back from the theme park.   
  
Joey: Please Bakura come out?   
  
Bakura: Like I said you go ahead. I'll stay here and wait till you come  
back from the theme park.   
  
Yugi: But you'll be in there for 2 nights.   
  
Bakura: So?   
  
Tristan: You don't need to worry everybody does that sometime in their  
life.   
  
Bakura: They do?   
  
Everyone but Tristan and Bakura: (((((OO))))) Do they?   
  
Tristan: Its only natural.   
  
Bakura: Ok then. I'm coming out. (Bakura unlocks the door and walks out but  
with a paper bag over his head) Ok let's go to the hotel then.   
  
(Yami Bakura walks up to Bakura and takes the paper bag off his head  
reviling a very red Bakura)   
  
Yami Bakura:  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHA (Takes a breath) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
HE LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO!!!!! (Takes another breath)  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
(Starts to roll on the floor in stiches)   
  
(Yami Marik, Marik and Seto were doing the same thing. Everybody else was  
not tiring to laugh with not much success. The only one not laughing was  
Serenity.)   
  
Bakura: (Sarcastically) Hahahahaha!! Laugh it up!!! (Storms off the plane)   
  
Serenity: You lot should be ashamed of yourselves!!! (Storms off the plane  
after Bakura)   
  
Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Mai: (Quietly) Hehehehehehehehe.   
  
Yugi: I think we should go now. I'm really tried and wet. (Turns to Yami)   
  
Yami: (OO) For the last time I didn't do, it was Yami Bakura who did!   
  
Yugi: Suuuurrrrrreeeeee (--)   
  
(Everyone walked towards the door stepping over Yami Bakura, Yami Marik,  
Marik and Seto who are still laughing hard)   
  
Joey: Come on!!! It wasn't that funny!!! (Walks out of the plane)   
  
Mai: Typical boys!! (Walks out)   
  
Tristan: I hope I wasn't right about that "everybody does it" remark.  
(Walks out)   
  
(Yami walked up to Yami Bakura and kicked him in the ribs)   
  
Yami Bakura: (Gets up) What the fuck was that for?   
  
Yami: To get your attention. (Smiles)   
  
Yami Bakura: That's it Pharaoh your going down!!! (Starts to strangle Yami)  
Die Pharaoh!!!!   
  
Yami: Not if I kill you first!!! (Starts to strangle Yami Bakura back) Die  
Tomb Robber!!!!   
  
(At that point Yami Marik gets up and takes a swing at Yami)   
  
(A/N That's a cheep shot I'll soon sort that!!)   
  
(Yami sees the fist coming and ducks in the nick of time. The fist carries  
on and hit Yami Bakura in the eye.)  
(WACK!!!!)   
  
(A/N Problem solved)   
  
Yami Bakura: (XO) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!   
  
Yami Marik: Shit!!!! I'm in for it now!!!! (Legs it off the plane)   
  
Yami Bakura: (Lets go of Yami) GET BACK YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE YOU FUCKING  
COWERED!!!! (Legs it off the plane after Yami Marik)   
  
Yugi: (Runs up beside Yami) Are you all right Yami?   
  
Yami: Sure (takes a breath) just (takes another breath) peachy. (Gets up)   
  
Yugi: Should we go after them before the cause any more trouble?   
  
Yami: (Nods head then walks out with Yugi behind him. Leaving Seto and  
Marik in the plane)   
  
####Outside of the plane####  
(Yami Bakura is chasing Yami Marik around the plane)   
  
Yami Bakura: I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO HIT ME!!!!!  
Yami Marik: Shit!! Shit!! Shit!! Shhhhhhiiiiitttttt!!!!   
  
(Yami Bakura catches up with Yami Marik and grabs his cloak)  
Yami Bakura: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!!!!   
  
Yami Marik: (Still trying to run away) SHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!!!! I'M GONA  
DIE!!! Wait a second I can die I'm a sprit............ I'M GONA GET SERIUOLY  
HURT!!!   
  
Yami Bakura: NOW YOU ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS LIKE GETTING HIT IN  
THE EYE!!!! (Puts him closer)   
  
Yami Marik: I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU I WAS GOING TO HIT THE PHARAOH!!! BUT  
HE DUCKED AND I HIT YOU!!! FOR THE LOVE OF RA PLEASE SPARE ME!!!!   
  
Yami Bakura: You were?   
  
Yami: (Walks up to Yami Bakura) Its true. I duck out of the way because he  
was going to hit me.   
  
Yami Bakura: Fine then. (Lets go of Yami Marik) That means that it was your  
falt that I got hit. (Takes a swing at Yami)   
  
(A/N Not again)   
  
(Yami swerves out of the way. Yami Bakura's fist carried on and hit Yami  
Marik in the eye.)   
  
Yami Marik: (XO) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO  
THAT!!!!!   
  
Yami Bakura: (OO) I didn't mean to hit you. I was going to hit the  
Pharaoh.   
  
Yami Marik: YER RIGHT!!!!   
  
Yugi: That's enough!!!!! Everyone just get in the cab!!!   
  
Yami Bakura/Marik: YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!!!!   
  
Yami: (Getting really pissed off) DO AS HE SAYS OR YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET  
THOUGHS WORDS!!!!   
  
Yami Bakura/ Marik: OOOOOHHHHH touchy!!   
  
(Yami glares at them)   
  
Yami Bakura/Marik: Fine then. (Both walk to one of the cabs and got in)   
  
(Seto and Marik came out of the plane with tiers rolling down their faces)   
  
Seto: What all the screaming and shouting for?   
  
Yami: Please don't ask that and just get in one of the cabs.   
  
Marik: Who die and made you boss?   
  
Yami: I'm not the boss I'm the Pharaoh.   
  
Everyone but Yami: (--U)   
  
Seto: Where Bakura and Serenity?   
  
Joey: In one of the cabs.   
  
Yugi: Ok then lets go to the hotel.   
  
(Everyone got into one of the cabs after loading the luggage in. Then set  
off for the hotel.)

* * *

  
  
Zoe: Do you like that chapter?   
  
Yami Bakura/Marik: Why do we get beaten up instead of the Pharaoh?   
  
Zoe: Because I owe him something for cheering me up at the beginning of  
this chapter.   
  
Yami: And I thank you for that.   
  
Zoe: No prob   
  
Yami Bakura: My eye hurts 

.  
Yami Marik: So does mine.

  
  
Zoe: Ohhh stop being crybabies. It was only a punch.   
  
Yami Bakura: Yer well it hurt.   
  
Zoe: Whatever. Thank for reading and don't forget to-   
  
Yami: Read and review.   
  
Zoe: You can say that in the next chapter.   
  
Yami: Cool!! 


	4. In the cab and at the hotel

Chapter 4  
Can we please get to the hotel?

* * *

Zoe: I don't own YGO and I wished I did. 

Yami: You must get really tried of saying that?

Zoe: You better believe it.

Yami Bakura: You better not have anyone punch, kick or beat the crap out of  
me in this chapter.

Zoe: Fine

Yami Bakura: Good.

Yami: No one pushes you around do they?

Yami Bakura: (Smiles) Nope.

Yami: (Smiles back) Not with out a fork lift anyway!! Hahahahahahaha!!

Yami Bakura: (Slaps his head) Damn it!!! Why didn't I see that coming?

Zoe: Hehehehehe. Now I'm happy, that means that I can get on with the  
chapter now.

* * *

(A/N These are what cabs the characters are in)

In the first cab:  
Yami  
Yugi  
Marik  
Yami Marik

In the second cab:  
Joey  
Serenity  
Bakura  
Yami Bakura

In the third cab:  
Seto  
Mai  
Tristan  
(A/N What ever happened to poor Mokuba? I'll just say that he got locked in  
his house and never made it to the plane. :-)

* * *

###In the first cab###  
(Everyone is silent and they are halfway to the hotel. It is late and it is  
dark outside. Yugi is trying to get all the water out of his clothes. Yami  
is giving Yami Marik death stares as Yami Marik is cleaning his Millennium  
Rod. Marik is sitting there looking out of the window.)

Yami: Why do you clean your Millennium Item anyhow?

Yami Marik: It's got to look good, does it?

Everyone but Yami Marik: (--U)

Yami Marik: I bet you polish your puzzle.

Yami: Do not!! (Looks away)

Yugi: Yes you do. You never leave the house without the polish. You even  
packed some in your luggage for this trip.

Marik and Yami Marik: (((oO)))

Yami: (((((OO))))) You watched me pack my bag?

Yugi: No!! I just walked past your room and the door was open. The only  
thing I saw was you packing the polish. I swear.

Yami: (sighs) I've got to shut the door more often. (--)

###In the second cab###  
(Bakura is still has a red face from the plane incident and Yami Bakura is  
trying not to crack up. Finally after 2 minutes of silence......)

Yami Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bakura: DO SHUT UP!!!!!

Yami Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Bakura: YOU SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING!!! YOU'RE MY YAMI, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO  
SUPPORT ME IN THESE MATTERS!!!!

Yami Bakura: (Laughs harder) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Bakura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr (Takes his millennium ring off him)

Yami Bakura: Hey don't break it and give it back too!! (Reaches for it but  
Bakura keeps it out of his reach)

Bakura: Not unless you don't laugh at me for the rest of the journey. Then  
when we are at the hotel I'll give it back.

Yami Bakura: (OO) That's not fair!!

Bakura: Should of thought of that before you started laughing at me. :-)

Yami Bakura: God damn it!!!! (Slouches into the seat)

Bakura: That's what I like to see. (Smiles)

(Bakura's red face starts to change to its normal colour)

Serenity: You're not as red as you were 20 minutes ago.

Bakura: I am?

Joey: (Nods his head) Yer, your face is turning back to its normal colour  
now.

Bakura: Really? (Smiles) Thanks guys.

###In the third cab###  
(Tristan is looking out of the back window at the car behind them.)

Tristan: I swear to god that car has been following us from the airport.

Seto: Its probable one of the other cabs everyone is in.

Mai: (Looks out of the back window too) No it isn't. All the other cabs are  
in front of us.

Seto: (--) Whatever

Tristan: Maybe it is a stalker?

Mai: Or a sale agent?

Seto and Tristan: (((Oo)))

Mai: They follow me around trying to flog me stuff.

Seto and Tristan: (((Oo)))

Mai: Oh well. Were almost at the hotel anyhow. They will probable turn off  
at the next junction. (Turns round and sits back down)

Tristan: I don't know. It's too dark to see anything at the mo. Oh well I  
guess your right. (Turns round and sits back down)

Seto: I hope it isn't who I think it is.

Mai and Tristan: (Oo) (Look at each other then back at Seto) Who?

###At the hotel###  
(The three cabs pull up beside the hotel entrance. Yugi, Yami, Yami Marik  
and Marik step out of the first cab)

Yugi: Yay were finally here (Starts to jump up in the air)

Yami: Did you bring any sugar with you?

Yugi: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!!

Yami: (--U)

Yami Marik: I want to get into my room. So speed it up!!

Yugi: Hold on we've got to wait of the others.

(Bakura, Yami Bakura, Joey and Serenity come out of the second cab)

Serenity: I'm sleepy (Yawns)

Joey: Same here sis.

Yami Bakura: For Ra's sake get your luggage and lets go!! (Turns to Bakura)  
Also give me back my millennium ring now. I didn't laugh in the cab.

Bakura: Ok, ok here. (Gives the millennium ring back to Yami Bakura)

Yami Bakura: Yay! (Grabs the millennium ring and start to hug it)

Everyone but Yami Bakura: ((((Oo))))

(Then Seto, Tristan and Mai came flying out of the third cab completely  
panic-stricken)

Seto: Get your friggin suitcases and get inside NOW!!!

Tristan: You don't have to tell me twice!! (Grabs his luggage and legs it  
to the hotel entrance)

Mai: You don't have to tell me at all!! (Grabs her 5 suitcases and drags  
them to the hotel entrance)

Everyone but Seto, Tristan and Mai: (Oo) But why?

Seto: Hurry up and go!!! You don't want to know why!!

(Just then another cab stopped behind the other ones. The cab driver got  
out and pulled out a electric wheelchair and set it up. He then opened the  
back door and helped this girl into the wheelchair. Everyone couldn't see  
who it is because the cab driver was in the way.)

Seto: Run for your messed up lives!!!! (Grabs his suitcases and legs it  
into the hotel)

Yami Marik: What the fuck is his problem?

(The cab driver moved and got into the cab. Reviling none other than  
TEA!!!!)

Everyone: (((((((((((OO)))))))))))

(Tea was wearing a cast around her leg and arm. She started to wave with the only hand without a cast on)

Tea: Hiya friends!!!

Everyone: (In shock) But, but, but you got hit by the plane?

Tea: Yer well I survived with a broken arm and leg. Also with 5 bruised  
ribs. It's not nice to treat your friend like that. You should be ashamed  
of yourselves.

Everyone: ((((((((OO)))))))) (Grabs their luggage and legs it in to the  
hotel)

Tea: Wait!! Guys help me with my luggage!!!

Yami: No!!! Do it yourself!!! (Runs in the hotel. Leaving Tea by herself)

Tea: I will then!!

###At the checking in/out counter###  
Yugi: I'm gona get the rooms. Sort out who are your room mates. (Walks over  
to the checking counter)

Yami: I'm not going to be room mates with none of 4. (Points to Seto, Yami  
Marik, Yami Bakura and Marik)

Marik: What did I do?

Yami: Where ever you go, your Yami goes too.

Seto: Fine with me. I want a room by myself.

Joey: Why bother coming if you aren't gona socialise with people?

Seto: I just wanted to get out of that office. It's so boring in there.

Everyone but Seto: (--U)

(Yugi comes back from the counter)

Yugi: We have 3 rooms one with 3 beds, one with 4 beds and one with 5 beds.  
people.

Seto: ((OO)) Does that mean I have to share with someone?

Yugi: Yep!! Deal with it!!!

Seto: Crap!! (--)

Yami: Ok then. I'll go with Yugi for his protection.

Yugi: Ohh and by the way girls get to share a room with themselves.

Mai and Serenity: YAY!!!

Mai: In your face Seto!!

(Tea comes through the door with her suitcase attached to the electric  
wheelchair by a bit of string dragging behind her)

Tea: There you are guys!! (Commands the electric wheelchair to go to  
everyone) You sorted out the rooms?

Yugi: Yer, you're staying with the girls.

Mai and Serenity: (((((((((((OO)))))))))) WHAT???!!!!!!!

Seto: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Girls's have to share their room remember?

Mai and Serenity: Ohhhhh no.

Tea: This is going to be sooooo great hanging around with you two!!

Mai and Serenity: (TT)

Yugi: Me, Yami, Joey and Tristan get the 4 bed room.

Seto: But that means that I have to share with the tomb robber, the psycho  
and their hirakis.

Yami: It looks like it.

Seto: NNNNNNNNNooooooooooo!!! (TT)

Joey: Hehehehehe. Gutted.

Yami Marik: I want to get to my room. What floor is it?

Yugi: Ummmm the top floor.

Everyone: (Anime fall)

Yugi: We have to take the lifts round the corner to the 40th floor. There  
should be 4 lifts there.

Yami Marik: Then I'm off. (Starts walking to the lift)

Yugi: You might want the keys to get in. (Hold up the key)

Seto: I'll take that. (Snatches it off Yugi) If you had given it to them  
they would have lost it. (Walks off to the lift)

Mai: I'll take the key for our room. (Takes the key off Yugi) Now lets  
see.........(looks at the label which tells you what number the room is)... room  
number 1005!!!! ((Oo))

Yugi: Well that what you get for being at the top floor. We are all next to  
each other because ours is 1004, Seto and co are 1006.

Mai: Whatever.

(Everyone makes his or her way to the lift. Seto and Yami Marik are still  
waiting for one to come.)

Yami Marik: May Ra curse these things for being so slow.

Seto: (--U)

(A door opens for one of the lifts)

Lift: Ding!

Yami Marik: Ahhh! It's trying to speak to me!

Seto: (--U) Just get on!! (Pushes Yami Marik and his suitcase into the  
lift) And anyone else who is in our room come too.

(Yami Bakura, Bakura and Marik get on.)

Bakura: So, what button do we press?

Seto: You thick or what? It's the top floor you dunce.

Bakura: Whoops. Sorry. (Pushes the button, which says 30 on it. The door closes.)

Mai: I've already hit all the buttons for the lifts. They should be coming  
now.

3 Lifts: Ding! (The doors open)

Yami: (Puts his hand up in the air) I get to push the button!!

Yugi: No! I wanted to push the button.

Yami: No! I get to!!

Yugi: I will push it!

Yami: I will!!

Yugi: I will!

Yami: I will!

Yugi: I will!

Joey: (--U) I hate to brake up this interesting conversation, but we should  
get on the lifts now. Before they close.

Serenity: (Face lights up) I have an idea. Yugi goes in one lift, while  
Yami goes in the other. That way you will both get what you want.

Yami and Yugi: Good idea!! (Both run into separate lifts, the rest follow.)

Tristan: (Pushes Tea's wheelchair out of the lift) There's no room for you,  
so get lost.

Tea: Don't treat your friends like that!

Tristan: I'm not your friend! (Door shuts and the lift makes its way up)

(A/N The bit what everyone has been waiting for!!! It's the Tea bashing  
bit!!! YAY!!!)

Tea: Some people are sooooo rude. (Moves the wheelchair into the only lift  
left)  
I will get to my room by myself. (Pushes the button for the 30th floor. The  
doors shut and the lift makes its way up.)

###Inside Tea's lift###  
(Tea is busy listening to the lift music and not noticed the sign saying: -  
"This lift is not suitable for wheelchair use due to the weight of them.  
This lift's cables will brake if it goes any higher than the 25th floor.  
Thank you.")

Tea: This lift music is really calming. (Looks at the lift counter) Ahh,  
I'm just coming up to the 20th floor. (Smiles)

(Meanwhile, the lift cable are beginning to snap)

Cables: Ping!! (One brakes) Ping!! (The second brakes) Ping!! (The third  
brakes)

(The lift starts to shake)

Tea: ((((((OO)))))) Ahhhhhhhhhh!! What happening??!!!!

(Lift reaches the 25th floor)

The last cable: PING!!! (The lift starts to fall)

Tea: (Looks at lift counter) ((((((OO))))) Why am I going down?!!!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

(Goes past the 15th floor)

Tea: Shit!!!

(Lift goes past the 10th floor)

Tea: (Starts to cry) WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Sniff)  
WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!

(Lift goes past the 5th floor)

Tea: I'm gona die!!! But I will find a way to survive and every one of my  
friends will suffer for what they have put me through. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Lift hit the bottom floor)

Lift: CRASH!!! BANG!!! THUD!!

###Up at the 30th floor###  
(Everyone is out of the lifts and making their way to the rooms when the  
feel the floor shake and hear the lift crashing.)

Lift: CRASH!! BANG!! THUD!!

Everyone: (((((((((((((((((((((((OO)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Seto: Now what the fuck do you think that would be?

Mai: Hey, Tea hasn't come out of the lift yet nor is it here.

Bakura: I think the loud crashing sound came from her lift.

(Silence for a few seconds)

Everyone: :-)

Serenity: Oh well. Looks like Tea isn't going to be sharing with us. (High  
fives Mai)

Mai: YAY!!!

Yami Marik: Lets go already you paretic dumb ass!! I'm tired, I need sleep  
or I will be fucking cranky in the morning let alone now!! (Turns to Seto)  
Open the friggin door or I will break it down!!

Seto: Whoa!! Chill it will you? I'll open the door when I want.

Yami Marik: Open it. (Gives Seto a death stare)

Marik: (Whispers in Seto's ear) Do as he says. You don't want to know what  
he does when he hasn't got enough sleep. Trust me I had to live through it.

Seto: (--U) Whatever. (Walks up to the door and opens it. Yami Marik pushes  
him aside and drags his suitcase in) (Mummers under his breath) No good for  
nothing Psycho. (Walks in behind Bakura, Marik and Yami Marik. Then slams the door behind.)

Everyone outside in the corridor: (--U)

Mai: I think we should get in our rooms too you know.

Everyone: (Nods)

(Yugi and Mai both unlock their rooms and walk in, flowed by the rest. Joey  
and Serenity are the last to go in.)

Joey: Good night sis.

Serenity: Yer and good night big brother. (Both smile then walk in and shut  
the door behind them.)

* * *

Zoe: (Sigh) Another chapter completed. (Smiles)

Yami Marik: It wasn't as good as the last one.

Bakura: Are you kidding me? It was 10 times better than the last one!!

Zoe: To you, yer. Only because I didn't embarrass you.

Yami Marik: (Yawn) I need sleep!!

Zoe: Ok then. See ya folks and don't forget to...... (Nudges Yami)

Yami: What do you want? Ohhh yer. Don't forget to read and revive.

Zoe: Be quicker next time. Ok

Yami: Ok and sorry.

Zoe: Don't worry about it. (Smiles)


	5. A chain reaction

**Chapter 5 **

**A very wet Yami and angry friends**.

* * *

Zoe: I love you people who are reviewing my story. I had 6 when I did this chapter. Keep them coming. And I don't own YGO.  
  
Yugi: I will get revenge on Yami in this chapter.  
  
Yami: (Oo) Meeep

* * *

####At the hotel, in Yugi and co room####  
  
(Everyone wakes up after a good night sleep apart from Yami. Yugi gets out of bed and walks across to the other side of the room and stands beside Yami's bed.)  
  
Yugi: Yami wake up. Grab your stuff coz its time to go to the park. (Few seconds of silence) Yami? (Begins to shake him) Yami? Wake up!!  
  
Yami: (Turns round) Yugi? For Ra's sake Yugi it's too early to get up yet. Now be a good hikari and leave me alone. (Turns back round)  
  
Yugi: But... but we will miss the bus. Yami? Yami are you listening?  
  
Joey: (Looks at Yami who is sleeping again) Nope he isn't.  
  
Tristan: Maybe we should dump a bucket of water over him.  
  
Yugi: :-) (Runs into the bathroom and empties the rubbish bin)  
  
Joey: (Looks round the door of the bathroom) (OO) Yugi? What are you doing?  
  
Tristan: (Also looks) I'm not gona like this.  
  
Yugi: (Puts the bin in the sink and turns on the tap. The bin starts to fill with water.)  
  
Tristan: I shouldn't give people advice and ideas. It always ends up in a disaster.  
  
(The bin starts to over spill with water.)  
  
Yugi: (Turns off the tap and picks up the very, very, very heavy water filled bin. It falls to the ground but hardly spills anything. He starts to drag it across the floor. Turns his head to Joey and Tristan.) You two could help me you know.  
  
Joey: (OO) I'm not getting involved in this.  
  
Tristan: (OO) Me too.  
  
Yugi: What wrong with a little revenge?  
  
Joey: Your revenge, not ours.  
  
Yugi: Be that way. (Begins to drag the water filled bin out of the bathroom. Joey and Tristan decided to run to their beds afraid that they are next on Yugi's list.)  
  
Tristan: I'm gona stay over here until Yugi leaves the room.  
  
Joey: I'm gona stay over here until Yugi has left the hotel.  
  
Yugi: (Stops dragging the bin right beside Yami bed and starts to lift it up over Yami.)  
  
Joey: I have the feeling that there is going to be blood spilled.  
  
Tristan: I have a feeling there is people who is going to be sent to the Shadow Realm. (Gulp)  
  
(The bin is directly over Yami now)  
  
Yugi: :-) Hehehehehe I love revenge. (Tips the whole bin filled with water over Yami)  
  
Joey: I can't believe he did that.  
  
Water: SPLOSH!!!!!!  
  
(Yami's bed is complete soaked.)  
  
Yami: (Wake up) WHAT THE......???!!!! (Sees the bed and the floor around it absolutely dripping with water along with him. Turns to Yugi in a very loud scream) YUGI!!!!!!  
  
####In the girls room#### (Mai is standing in front of a mirror putting on her lipstick and Serenity is brushing her teeth. They hear Yami's scream)  
  
Yami: YUGI!!!!!!  
  
(Mai who got shocked by Yami, slipped and her lipstick smeared across her face. Serenity, who also got shocked by Yami's scream, accidentally swallowed the toothpaste, which was in her mouth.)  
  
Serenity: (OO) COUGH!! GAG!!! SPLUTTER!!! CHOKE!!!  
  
Mai: Crap!!! I've just smeared my lipstick!! Who ever screamed is going to pay dearly!!! (Looks into the bathroom and sees Serenity coughing over the sink) Are you all right?  
  
Serenity: (Still trying to cough up the toothpaste) I... GAG!!! am not... SPLUTTER!!! aloud to... CHOKE!!! swallow... COUGH!! toothpaste...SPLUTTER!!  
  
Mai: Why?  
  
Serenity: Because... COUGH!! I... GAG!! puck... CHOKE!!! afterwards... SPLUTTER!! (Runs over to the toilet and starts to barf out the toothpaste)  
  
Mai: () Ewwww.  
  
(A/N That's happened to me before. Its not nice and it also burn the back of your throat)  
  
####In Seto and co room####  
  
(Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are banging their head while listening to Slipknot on full blast on their CD player. Seto is sitting on his bed with a laptop, typing away. Bakura and Marik are flicking through the channels on the TV.)  
  
Marik: There isn't anything on and if there is its all shit.  
  
Bakura: We have sooooo much better TV in England. At lest Seto has a laptop with him. He can do something fun with it.  
  
Seto: You call sorting out my company businesses, fun?  
  
Marik: For Ra's sake we are on holiday you are not suppose to work.  
  
Seto: If I don't sort out this, I might as well kiss my company good bye. While I'm at it (Turns to Yami Marik and Yami Bakura) turn down that crap music.  
  
(Yami Marik and Yami Bakura didn't hear Seto and carry on banging their heads to the music)  
  
Seto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. (Picks up the bible from the slide table and slings it at them. The bible hits them both)  
  
(A/N This has also happen to me. It leaves a nasty bruise behind. I never found out who throw it.)  
  
Yami Marik: (Takes out the earphone and turns to Seto) What the hell was that for?!!  
  
Seto: I want you to turn down the crap music. I can hear it from over here.  
  
Yami Bakura: (Notices what Seto had throw at them) AHHHHHHH!!! He threw a bible at us!! (Scrambles across to the other side of the bed)  
  
Yami Marik: (Turns to see the bible on the bed) AHHHHHH!!!! (Picks it up and slings it out of the open window)  
  
Seto: (shields eyes) Why did I get stuck with them?  
  
Bakura: Better get changed. (Gets up off his bed and starts to walk past Seto's bed)  
  
(Everyone hears Yami's scream)  
  
Yami: YUGI!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ((((OO))))  
  
Bakura: (OO) (Turns his head to Marik while still walking) Now what do you think that was?  
  
(Not noticing where he was going Bakura trips up on a shoe and lands on Seto's bed. This sent a shock wave down the bed and sent Seto's laptop flying in the air.)  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MY COMPANY WILL BE RUINED IF I CAN'T GET THIS COMPLETED!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh dear!!  
  
(The laptop starts to fall. Seto make a dive for it but miss. The laptop hit the floor with an almighty CRASH!!! It breaks up into a million pieces.)  
  
Seto: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I'M RUINED!!!!! (Turns to Bakura) YOU WILL PAY!!!! (Make a lunge a Bakura)  
  
Bakura: Oh dear!!! (Starts to run away from Seto) Oh dear!! Oh dear!! Oh dear!!  
  
Seto: Come back hear you coward!!!! (Chases after Bakura)  
  
Everyone but Seto and Bakura: ((((((OO))))))  
  
Seto: DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Somebody stop him (TT)  
  
Seto: (Dives at Bakura and grabs his legs) I have you now.  
  
Marik: Who do you think will win?  
  
Yami Marik: My moneys on Seto.  
  
Yami Bakura: Mine too. My hikari is a friggin wimp.  
  
Bakura: (Grabs hold of the bed to pull himself back up) You're my Yami, your suppose to help me.  
  
Yami Bakura: Learn to defend yourself.  
  
Bakura: Oh dear!! (TT)  
  
Seto: I'm gona sue you too. (Punches Bakura in the stomach)  
  
Everyone: () That's gotta hurt.  
  
Bakura: (Kicks Seto in the... well ummm... where the sun don't shine)  
  
Everyone: () Painful.  
  
Seto: (Lets go of Bakura and curls up in a ball.) AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Bakura: (Gets up and runs to the bathroom while holding his stomach) Must escape. (Quickly shuts the door and locks it)  
  
Yami Marik: Awwwww it that is?  
  
Yami Bakura: Looks like. (Picks up one of the earphone and stuffs it back in his ear. Hold up the other in front of Yami Marik face.) Wana listen?  
  
Yami Marik: Yer. (Snatches it of Yami Bakura and crams it in his ear and presses play on the CD player. The music starts up)  
  
Marik: Do you think we should help Seto?  
  
(Yami Marik and Yami Bakura start to bang their heads again and ignore Marik)  
  
Marik: Typical (--U)  
  
####Back in Yugi and co room####  
  
Yami: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU????!!!!!  
  
Yugi: That was for when you soaked me on the plane.  
  
Yami: FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOT DO THAT!!!!!!! THAT WAS YAMI BAKURA!!!!  
  
Yugi: Stop trying to blame it on someone else.  
  
Yami: (fuming with rage) I AM NOT TRYING TO BLAME IT ON SOMEONE ELSE!!! YAMI BAKURA DID IT AND THAT IS THE TRUTH!!!!  
  
Joey: (Whispers to Tristan) Do you think we should stick up for Yami?  
  
Tristan: (whispers back) But Yugi might put us on top of his hit list.  
  
Joey: But it might save us going to the Shadow Realm by Yami. (Turns to Yugi) Hey Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Joey: (In thought) I hope I know what I'm doing (Out loud) Yami didn't pour the water over you it was Yami Bakura from behind. I saw it with my own eyes a long with Tristan.  
  
Tristan: ((Oo)) What?  
  
Joey: Didn't you Tristan? (Nudges him with his elbow)  
  
Tristan: Yer but of course I saw Yami Bakura tip water on to you.  
  
Yami: See I have witnesses. And you have just SOAKED ME FOR NO REASON!!!  
  
Yugi: Really? Sorry Yami (hangs his head in shame)  
  
Yami: No worries. (smiles) We better get changed and meet everyone outside in the corridor.  
  
Everyone: Right!!!! (Fists go up in the air)

* * *

Zoe: Sorry the chapter took so long. I had to do all of this coursework for science, English and Maths, plus other homework.  
  
Yami: Yer coursework sucks  
  
Yugi: You never get coursework or homework because you don't go school. You just agree with everything she says.  
  
Yami: There a problem with that?  
  
Yugi: (--U)  
  
Zoe: I also when on work experience. Now that was fun. I got to work with the little kids in a primary school. Bless them.  
  
Yami: Yer work experience is the best. Urrrrrr... what is work experience?  
  
Zoe: (Anime fall) You don't know what work experience is? Where have you been all of your life?  
  
Yami: Well I was in Egypt then got trapped inside the puzzle for 3000 year, then-  
  
Zoe: Ok, ok you don't need to go on.  
  
Seto: What about my company? I'm ruined!!! How can I do that work now? I'll be out of business by the time we get back. (Starts to cry)  
  
Zoe: (OO) Oh crap I forgot about that. Don't worry I'll sort it.  
  
Seto: (Stops crying) Really?  
  
Zoe: I'll live up to those words.  
  
Seto: You better or you will be dying on those words.  
  
Zoe: (Oo) What have I just gotten myself into?  
  
Yami: Please read and review. Bye peeps. (Starts to wave)  
  
Zoe: I haven't said bye yet. (Starts to wave too) Bye everyone see you in the next chapter. 


	6. Angry friends and Seto going insane

Chapter 6

Angry friends and Seto going insane

* * *

Zoe: Hi I'm back once again with a tan.  
  
Seto: Where the hell have you been?  
  
Zoe: To Gran Canaria.  
  
Yami: I use to have a tan like that when I was in Egypt. Now it's gone (sniff)  
  
Zoe: You can always get it back. All you need to do is-  
  
Seto: (cuts in) Do something about my company? I don't have the time for a lecture.  
  
Zoe: You're just jealous that I have a tan and you don't.  
  
Seto: (starts to cry) My company?  
  
Zoe: Oh of the love of Ra.

* * *

###Outside in the corridor### 1 hour later might I add  
  
(Door opens and Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan walk out of the room)  
  
Yami: We can't go yet. I still need to dry my hair.  
  
Yugi: But we said we would meet everyone at this time. Besides it will dry off in time.  
  
Yami: (Grumbles to himself) You wouldn't have said that if it were you.  
  
(The door opens to the girl's room. Serenity and Mai walk out.)  
  
Serenity: (Still gagging from the toothpaste she swallowed earlier) Cough! Cough! Cough!  
  
Mai: Serenity, are you sure your ok?  
  
Serenity: Cough! Never... Cough! Better... Cough!  
  
Joey: (just noticing Serenity coughing) Serenity? (Runs up to her) What happened to you?  
  
Serenity: Well... cough! Somebody... Cough! Screamed... cough! From one... cough! Of the... Cough! Other rooms... cough!  
  
Mai: Yer then she got shocked by the voice and swallowed the toothpaste. The worst bit is that she barfed in the toilet. And might I add that voice also shocked me making me smear my lipstick. Who ever did this will pay dearly.  
  
Serenity: Same... cough! Here... cough!  
  
Tristan: (walks up to Yami and whispers in his ear) Hey Yami. Wasn't that you, who screamed when Yugi tipped the water over you?  
  
Yami: (((((OO))))) Oh shit.  
  
Tristan: (Still whispering) You are sooooo dead.  
  
Yami: (Whispers back) If I keep quite they won't know. Anyhow it just a little bit of makeup and toothpaste it not like losing a company, is it? Everyone will forget it soon.  
  
(Just then Yami Marik, Yami Bakura and Marik come out from their room.)  
  
Yami Marik: You call this a hotel? I like my pillows soft and fluffy. A brick is softer than those pillows.  
  
Everyone: (--U)  
  
(A/N Oh and by the way I don't own YGO)  
  
Yugi: (realises that Seto and Bakura weren't out of the room) Hey where's Seto and Bakura?  
  
Marik: Well Bakura broke Seto's laptop and is hiding in the toilet. Seto is going insane while sitting on his bed crying his eyes out.  
  
Everyone: (Oo)  
  
Yami Bakura: And I need a piss. My wimpy hikari won't come out of the toilet.  
  
Mai: You can use ours. (Sniggers)  
  
Yami Bakura: (Runs into the girl's room)  
  
Mai: Boy is he gona get a surprise.  
  
(A few seconds of silence)  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT THE HELL? It smells like someone has barfed in here! (A few more seconds of silence) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Runs out of the room) WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMEONE BARFED IN THE TOILET???!!!  
  
Mai: (Starts to laugh hard)  
  
Yami Bakura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. (Turns to Yami.) Let me use you toilet or die?  
  
Yami: Nope use your own  
  
Yami Bakura: B-B-B-But I can't. My hikari is in there. (Starts to jump up and down)  
  
Yami: Get him out then  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't you think I've already tried that?  
  
Yami: You still can't use ours.  
  
Yami Bakura: God damn it.  
  
Yugi: (Looks into Seto and co's room) Errrrr, Seto? (Sees Seto sitting on the bed with his arms around his knees rocking backwards and forwards)  
  
Seto: (In mental shock) M-M-M-My company? I-I-I-I-I-Its ruined. (Starts to cry)  
  
Yugi: (Completely disturbed) ((OO)) You ok, Seto? (Walks into room)  
  
Everyone: (Also walks into the room and is also completely disturbed) ((OO)) Seto?  
  
Joey: ((OO)) You don't see this everyday.  
  
Tristan: ((OO)) Ummmm Seto? What happened?  
  
Seto: M-M-M-My laptop destroyed by B-B-B-Bakura. C-C-C-Company ruined.  
  
Marik: He was going on about how he has to complete this work or his company would be ruined.  
  
Yami: (Goes to the toilet door) Hey Bakura?  
  
Bakura: (From behind the door) Is Seto gone yet?  
  
Yami: (Looks at Seto) No, but he is in a high amount of shock.  
  
Bakura: Then I'm not coming out.  
  
Yami: What happened?  
  
Bakura: Well, I was walking past Seto's bed while he was typing away on his laptop. Then there was this load scream.  
  
Yami: ((OO)) Oh no  
  
Bakura: I was listen to the scream didn't pay any attention on where I was walking and tripped up. I landed on Seto's bed but the laptop fell off and smashed on the floor.  
  
Yami: (TT) (In thought) Tristan was right. I am sooooo dead if they do find out.  
  
Bakura: I'll come out if you stop Seto from hurting me.  
  
Yami: I really think that Seto is in too much shock to do anything. But if he does we'll hold him back.  
  
Bakura: (Unlocks the door and opens it) Positive?  
  
Everyone: (nods)  
  
Bakura: Ok (comes out of the toilet and shuts the door) (Turns round to look at Seto) (((((OO))))) Oh dear  
  
Yugi: (The cabs pulls up beside the hotel entrance) We've got to go. The cab will leave without us if we don't get down there soon.  
  
Yami Marik: That's it. (Goes up to Seto and starts to shake him) Snap out of it. I commanded you to do as I say.  
  
Seto: (Not paying any attention to what Yami Marik said) M-M-M-My C-C-C-C- Company?  
  
Joey: That's not how to do it. (Pushes Yami Marik out of the way) This is how you do it. (Starts to slap around the face Seto) Snap out of it you son of a b-  
  
Seto: (Snap out of the mental shock) You can stop slapping me now!!!  
  
Joey: (Carries on slapping Seto)  
  
Seto: YOU STUPID MUTT!! YOU CAN STOP IT NOW!!!  
  
Joey: (Still carries on slapping Seto) You mum is a big fat cow.  
  
Seto: (Getting pissed off) THAT'S IT!!! (Punches Joey in the stomach) AND THIS IS FOR CALLING MY MUM A FAT COW!!!! (Punches Joey in the same place in the stomach) Not that I really knew her anyhow.  
  
Everyone: (--U) Seto back.  
  
Joey: (Falls to the ground) OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!! YOU COULD OF ASKED ME TO STOP!!!!! (Clenches his stomach)  
  
Seto: I did you stupid mutt!!!  
  
Yugi: Were gona miss the cabs. Hurry up.  
  
Yami Bakura: But I'm dying for a piss.  
  
Yugi: We don't have time. (Runs out of the room)  
  
Yami: Yugi wait (Runs after Yugi)  
  
Tristan: Looks like were leaving. (Helps Joey up off the floor)  
  
Joey: (Gets up) I'm feeling fine now. (Turns to everyone) The last one down is the rotten egg. (Runs out of the room)  
  
Tristan: No fair you had a head start. (Runs after Joey)  
  
Seto: I'm not playing this childish game. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Yami Marik: Change it to a rotting body then that will making it more interesting.  
  
Serenity: (Recovered from the toothpaste incident) Your sick.  
  
Yami Marik: Thanks. (Smiles)  
  
Serenity: (--) That wasn't a complement.  
  
Yami Bakura: I really need a piss. Can someone wait for me?  
  
Everyone: :-) Nope (All run out of the room)  
  
Yami Bakura: You will all suffer horribly of this. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. (Hops out of the room with his legs crossed and slams the door)  
  
###Outside of the hotel###  
  
Yugi: Made it. (Jumps into the cab)  
  
Yami: (Runs outside) (Completely out of breath) Yugi... gasp... where... gasp... are you?  
  
Yugi: (Pops his head out of the cab) In the cab. You really need to exercise more.  
  
Yami: Just shut up. (Get into the cab)  
  
Everyone: (All come running outside of the hotel apart from Seto)  
  
Serenity: Yay I not the rotten egg (Starts to jump up and down)  
  
Yami Marik: Don't you mean the rotting body.  
  
Serenity: (--U)  
  
Seto: (Walks outside)  
  
Everyone: Ha ha you're the rotten egg.  
  
Yami Marik: Rotting body!!  
  
Seto: I did say that I wasn't playing a childish game. Now leave me alone. (Gets into cab)  
  
Mai: I think you slapped him too much, Joey.  
  
Joey: Who cares? (Jumps into cab)  
  
Everyone: (--U) (All get into a cab)  
  
(A/N Just to point out they all in the cab with the same people as before)

* * *

Zoe: Yay I torched Seto.  
  
Seto: (Eye twitching) I hate you!!!  
  
Zoe: Please no need to thank me.  
  
Seto: You made a fool out of me!!!!  
  
Zoe: Yer wasn't it great.  
  
Seto: For you maybe but NOT FOR ME!!!!! (Pulls out a chainsaw) DIEEEEE!!! (Lunges at Zoe)  
  
Zoe: (((((((OO))))))) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Runs away)  
  
Seto: COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!! HA HA!!! (Runs after Zoe)  
  
Yami: I'm afraid Zoe can say bye so I'll do it for her. Bye everyone and don't forget to Read and Review.  
  
Zoe: YAMI!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Seto: DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Yami: ((((((OO))))))


	7. Oooooh a log flume

Chapter 7 

_**Oooohh look a log flume**_

Zoe: (peers round from behind the corner) I think I lost him. (completely emerges from behind the corner) Yes, I back…. after a oh so very long time. I think the time span from when I last wrote chapter 6 is about… hmmmm… probable 2-3 years.

Yami: YOUR BACK! (jumps and clomps onto Zoe) I MISSED YOU!

Zoe: Shhhhhhhh, quite. Seto might hear you (looks round nervously)

Yami: I DON'T CARE! (clomps harder)

Zoe: (gags) Yami… can't… breath…

Yami: Sorry (lets go) But your back... (goes back to hug Zoe)

Zoe: (Stops Yami) Yer, yer. I don't like leaving things unfinished no matter how long it may be before I actually come back. I'm that sort of person )

Zoe: I better get on with the story. Got loads of homework to do but I'm here doing this. Strange me XD

* * *

_At the Theme Park_

Joey: (Leaps out of cabs with inhuman speed) YAY! WE ARRIVED! (turns round and strikes a pose)

Everyone (-.-U)

Tristan: Joey… what's with the pose? (-.-U)

Joey: No idea (grins)

Everyone: (anime fall)

(Everyone starts to clamber out of the cabs)

Serenity: (pauses in her step out of the cab) Oh no!

Yami Bakura: Why did you stop? (looks over Serenity's shoulder from within the cab) What are you doing?

Serenity: I was about to stand on this poor innocent little ladybird (points to a small ladybird quietly crawling across the concrete)

Yami Bakura: Oh come on. It's a goddamn ladybird! What difference will it make to the world when one of them is gone? Now hurry up there's roller coasters that need sabotaging and people to kill.

Serenity: No, we wait till it has crossed our paths

Yami Bakura: (Looks down at ladybird and notices how fast or rather how slow it's going) But that could be hours… (T.T) Right that's it (Pushes Serenity out of the door)

Serenity: Ahhhhhh (falls flat on her face, also on top of the ladybird)

Yami Bakura: About time you moved (sniggers)(Hops over Serenity gracefully)

Joey: (Extremely cheesed off) How dare you… you… you sick twisted freak.

Yami Bakura: Why thank you (evil grin)

Joey: Nobody pushes my sister around

Yami Bakura: But I just did (points)

Serenity: (Looks up from the floor and punches fist in air) Yer you tell him Joey! (clenches nose) Owww (looks back down) Poor ladybird, your death was not in vain (bows her head)

Everyone: ((O.o))

Joey: Rrrrrrraaaa (jumps at Yami Bakura)

Yami Bakura: (not looking worried) Bring it. I can beat you with or without weapons (lunges forward) Rrrrrraaaa

Yami: (Jumps in-between) You two stop before I send both of you to the shadow realm.

(Joey and Yami Bakura grids to a halt no more than a breaths distance between them. A long silence befalls the group as Joey and Yami Bakura turn away from each other)

Yami: Better… (turns to face Serenity) Serenity are you ok?

Serenity: (Picks herself up) I just a bump on the nose, nothing more (grins)

(A/N: Damn! Oh well, I had to make someone suffer since Tea wasn't here XP)

Yami Marik: (starts running towards entrance) The endless suffering I can do to people are just behind these odd-looking buildings. Mwhahahahahahaha!

Everyone: (-.-U)

Yugi: (loudens his voice so that Yami Marik could hear) He can't get in because I got the tickets (pulls out tickets from a large pocket on his jacket and waves them in the air)

Yami Marik: (Screeches to a halt, turn round and heads towards Yugi just as fast) Tickets! (holds out hand ready to grab once he was within range while drooling)

Yugi: Eeeeek not a pretty sight (((O.o))

Yami: I will save you, my hiraki (jumps in front and restrains Yami Marik from attacking Yugi)

Yugi: Here get you tickets before Yami Marik gets them all (holds out the tickets)

(Everyone grabs a tickets each, leaving 3 left)

Yugi: One for me, one for Yami and one for Yami Marik (holds out ticket to Yami Marik in fear of getting bitten)

Yami Marik: Yeeeeeeeee (reaches over Yami and grabs ticket) Mwhahahahahahaha. Mine all mine (shifty eyes) (gets up and runs towards the entrance with ticket held up in the air)

Everyone: ((O.o))

Tristan: Quick! Before we lose sight of him!

(Everyone starts to runs after Yami Marik. After a while they reach the entrance of the theme park, out of breath. They queued for a good 20 minuits before entering the park)

Seto: Finally (sighs). Thought we would be there until we died though starvation. If my company was in charge this wouldn't have been a problem (grumbles)

Mai: Then why don't you buy the park and sort out the problem yourself.

Seto: A good idea (pulls out a cassette recorder) Note to self. When back home buy stupid theme park company and improve (pauses). And also, sort out company paper work if the company still stands (scowls at Bakura)

Bakura: Moving on subject… (points to a log flume) The only way we can get into the main part of the park is to go on that ride.

Yami Marik: (looks round for the next boat to arrive) Hurry up and get over here. I'm got getting on this thing all by myself.

Everyone: (walks over to Yami Marik and watches a couple and their child get on to the boat)

Marik: (staring at the boat) Looks like we can only have six people per boat. Who's going with whom?

Yami Bakura: I'm with Yami Marik (jumps to Yami Marik's side)

Marik + Bakura: Not without us there to stop you two from causing trouble (runs to their Yami's)

Yami: I better go with them too. I'll stop them if they do anything stupid.

Yugi: That means I'm going with you! (clomps onto Yami)

Yami: ((O.OU)) Ok, ok you can come to

Mai: That means that I'm with you lot (points round at Joey, Tristan, Seto and Serenity)

Serenity: At least I'm with another girl (high fives Mai)

Joey + Tristan + Seto: (-.-U)

(The first boat arrives)

Mai: We're getting on first (pushes Yami Marik and Yami Bakura aside). Ladies first (smiles sweetly and turns to Joey) Joey hold the boat still.

Joey: (grumbles) Yes miss (grabs the side of the boat letting Mai and Serenity sit down) Any one else like to get on while I'm holding the damn boat

Tristan: Since your there, why not? (clambers onto boat)

Seto: Haha. Be a good dog and hold the boat still. Haha (jumps onto the boat elegantly)

Joey: Grrrrrr (under his breath) I should have moved the boat so he would have fell in.

Seto: What was that mutt? (gives evil glares)

Joey: Nothing (forces a grin)(pulls himself into the boat and sits next to Seto)

(The boat sets off down the ride leaving the Yamis and their hiraki's waiting for another boat.)

Yami Marik: Come on! I wanna get into the main part of the park (starts jumping up and down like a excited child)

Marik: (-.-U) Stand still or you won't get in at all.

Yami Marik: (Stands motionless)

(The second boat comes round from behind the corner)

Yami Marik + YamiBakura: Yay! (grins) (Leaps into boat before it has a chance to stop)

Marik: (-.-U) (turns to Bakura) You hold the boat still

Bakura: (O.o) Why me?

Yami: Because your English

Bakura: (-.-U) Ok (Holds boat still)

(A/N: I'm ripping the English and I am English myself. Poor Bakura .)

(Yami, Yugi and Marik clamber onto the boat)

Yami Bakura: Hurry up and get on they are the other boat is getting further ahead.

Bakura: Why me? Why always me? (lets go of the boat and put on foot on the edge of the boat and other on the ground)

Yugi: Is that wise Bakura? I mean that the boat will… (O.O)

(The boat begins to drift away from the side of the dock widening every second)

Bakura: Oh dear (((O.O))) (legs grow wider apart as they move with the boat) Owww owww owww

Everyone: (((((O.o))))

Bakura: Oh deary deary deary (legs giveway) Nooooooo…

(Splosh)

Everyone: (looks over side of boat) ((((((O.o))))))

Bakura: Help I'm drowning (throws arms around wildly on the waters surface)

Yugi: (turns to Yami Bakura) Help him he's your hiraki.

Yami Bakura: (-.-#) What an embarrassment (reaches over, grabs Bakura by his jacket and throws him up into the boat) There, happy? Now can we please, GO.

Yami: Talk about sympathy (-.-U)

Yugi: Are alright Bakura?

Bakura: (gasping for air)

Yami Bakura: Look at him (points) (everyone looks at Bakura) He's just peachy couldn't be better (sits down)

Yami Marik: (grabs the wall on the other side of the dock and pulls the boat along to get it up to speed) Mwhahahahahahaha. And we are away (evil grin)

_Boat 1_

(Serenity and Mai are sitting at the front of the boat while Tristan, Seto and Joey sit behind them. Seto is sitting in between the two (oh lucky him). The boat begins to reach a tunnel)

Mai + Serenity: Oooohh a tunnel! Finally (grins)

Joey: Yer joy (stares to his side)

Tristan: Hmmm… (stares at a information sign and reads it out) The Tropical Jungle reconstruction: complete with real living tropical plants and animals to bring the Amazon to us.

Seto: How pitiful that they think to impress us before we get into the main park with this load of crap.

Joey: …………

(Boat enters the tunnel and the surrounding growing darker, until green and white lights turn on suddenly. The boat passes through dense plant life, which most have some sort of animal climbing on it)

Girls: Ahhhhhhh!

Seto + Tristan + Joey: (turn to face the girls) What now?

Mai: Ahhhhhhhhhhh frog! Get it away from me! (starts to try and flick it away, it jumps and lands on Serenity's lap)

Serenity: Aaaahhhhhhhhh! Get it off! (starts waving her hand around it frantically) JOEY!

Joey: (sigh) (gets up and picks up the frog) What are you afraid of? It's a frog (brings it closer to Mai and Serenity)

Girls: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! JOEY! (edges to the very tip of the boat)

Joey: (roles eyes) Ok, ok I'll get rid of it. It's a frog, it can't do any harm if it tried (throws it gently onto a passing plant) Happy?

Girls: Yay! (hugs Joey)

Joey: I could get used to this (giant grin speards across his face)

Seto + Tristan: (-.-) Joey, sit down.

Joey: Awww. I was having fun (moves the girls out of the away and sits down)

Tristan: Why don't you like frogs?

Mai: They horrible and slimy and… (shudders)

Serenity: I can second that (waves hand in the air)

Seto: Pathetic (-.-) And the fact that the mutt rescued you, made things worse (sighs)

Joey: Shut up Seto. Grrrrrr (clenches fist and looks away to his side again)

(The boat exits the tunnel)

Seto: Finally (sees another tunnel) Damn another one (-.-U)

_Boat 2_

(The boat slow approaches the tropical tunnel. Yami Marik, Yami Bakura and Marik are sitting at the front of the boat. Behind, Yami and Yugi are trying to warm up and dry off Bakura.)

Bakura: Achoo (sniff) (shivers)

Yugi: Hmmmm… I think Bakura's got a cold now.

Bakura: (sniff) This has made my holiday

Yami Bakura: (turns round) Stop complaining I want this to be a good holiday for me. I'm not having you ruining it by you moaning about your cold (turns round)

Yami Marik: Hehehe. I like seeing people severely ill (evil grin)

Yami: (-.-U) You would

(Boat enters tunnel. Does the same things as before)

Yami Marik: WTF? What is this? (looks round frantically)

Yugi: A tropical jungle (-.-U)

Yami: I've heard of these. Aren't they supposed to contain a load of poisonous animals and plants?

Yami Bakura: Really? Wow, I'm beginning to like this tropical jungle

Yami: Shouldn't have said that out loud (-.-)

Yami Marik: I'm going to find out (gets up)

Marik: No your not (grabs his clothes) Sit down!

Yami Marik: (pulls out Millennium Rod) Don't make me use this (pushes Marik's hand away) (jumps onto the side bank)

Marik: Hey! Get back here

Yami: You stupid ass, of course they aren't going to put poisonous animals and plants here. People come past here all the time and they wouldn't want to get bitten then die.

Yami Bakura: Why wouldn't they? If actually I own this park, then I would put every poisonous animal and plant from the tropical jungle in here.

Yugi: But you would do that anyhow (-.-U)

Yami Bakura: (thinks) Yup I would do that come to think about it (evil grin)

Yami Marik: (looks underneath a large leaf) Grrrrrr there's no sign of any animals……… wait a minuit look what I found (holds up a frog) Is this poisonous?

Yami: No. Like I said, they won't have any poisonous animal in here

Yami Marik: What kinda tropical jungle is this without any poisonous animals?

Yami Bakura: A crap one (sulks)

Marik: You better get on before we leave the tunnel

Yami Marik: (roles eyes) (throws the frog aside) (scrabbles though the plants and leaps onto the boat)

Boat: (tilts to the side Yami Marik jump on)

Yugi: Aaahhhhh! Don't do that!

Yami: You almost made the boat capsize!

Yami Bakura: Sooooo? Don't you want to go for a swim?

Marik: I don't. I don't want to end up like Bakura (points)

Bakura: Achoo! (sniff) Nobody wants to be me (T.T)

(A/N: Awww bless him. I just keep torturing him .)

Yami Bakura: That's a good point

(The boat leaves the tunnel)

Bakura: Nobody wants to be me (T.T) (sniff)

* * *

Zoe: (sigh) Can't believe I just done a chapter. 

Everyone: And it's about bloody time

Zoe: I could have just left it! No appreciation at all! (turns away) I'm going to torture all of you in the next chapter! MWHAHAHAHAHA! You all will feel my wrath! (punches fist into the end)

Seto: Hehehe. Now that your back… shall we continue with the torture of Zoe. The soul person who destroyed my company! (pulls out chainsaw)

Zoe: Not again (T.T)

Seto: (starts the chainsaw up) HAHAHAHA!

Zoe: Read and review people (runs away)


End file.
